bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 41
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 41 To everyone who's been messaging me on my message wall--I'm so sorry I haven't responded! I've been super busy... I started a second college class. *Deep breath* So yeah. Thanks for your patience! *** -Quick authors note- Yay~ battle scene for this chapter! Here's a description of Kaine's weapons real quick: They're like curved crescent shaped blades that are attached to chains. The chains are anchored to a belt around his chest. Kay. Thanks~! "...This way," Ko murmured, turning to his right, pushing his way past the briars. After clearing the foliage, he knelt down, noticing an object buried in the mud. Picking it up, he saw that it was a six of heart playing card. It didn't seem very old, and because it hadn't been completely covered by mud, Ko decided it had been dropped quite recently. "Is it the rogue unit's?" Kaine inquired, seeing the card in Ko's hand. He nodded once, and proceeded to his right. The brothers followed silently. Again, Ko stopped, noticing a set of muddy footprints. They lead towards several trees before disappearing. He saw a second trail of foot prints, leading to his left, and a third to his right. The rogue knew he was being followed, and was trying to throw them off. Key word: Trying. Ko's shadow flickered beneath him before flaring out around him, cutting wildly at the trees, slicing through the branches. Birds and other wildlife fled from their resting places, startled by the sudden attack. Several trees toppled over with a groan and into the muddy water. One of the shadows shot out towards a pair of trees, and a figure suddenly leapt from its branches, landing several feet away at a safe distance. The summoner turned to the figure, eyes locked on his target. Before him stood a man dressed in a black trench coat with purple trim. His hand held a purple fedora in place atop his head, and he eyed Ko slyly from beneath the brim. "Heh," He chuckled, "It seems you've finally found me, summoner." He sighed dramatically. "Just when I was about to finish my performance for my beautiful companion...." "Get over yourself, Zeul," A female voice hissed. The company turned to see a second unit, one with light turquoise hair and blue armor. She was scowlling at the intruders, as well as Zeul. Kaine and Riku quickly retrieved their weapons, lowering themselves into a defensive stance, ready for an attack on either side. Ko simply observed his opponents. "Well, Lucina?" Zeul inquired, his right hand drifting to a pocket inside his coat. "Will you work together with me to extinguish this vermin? I bet together, we'd be unstopable." He winked at her. Lucina rolled her eyes, but drew her sword. "Just make sure you don't get in my way. I can't promise I wont cut you down." He chuckled. "As long as I can fight by your side...I'd take those odds any day!" He pulled a set of cards from his coat, leaping into the air and flinging them at the brothers. Riku and Kaine jumped out of the way, and Ko deflected them with his shadows, quickly turning to block Lucina's blade. Before she could press her attack, she spun around to parry Riku's staff, knocking him back. He stayed on his feet, sliding back through the mud. Zeul attacked from his right, but was countered by Kaine. Having no weapon to defend himself from Kaine's blades, he quickly retreated back, sizing up his opponents. "Goodness," He spoke, "It seems you have me outnumbered." His eyes flickered between Haku and Kaine, strategizing his means of attack, "I don't favor those odds." Kaine gripped the chains of his weapon, jerking it hard. The blades sailed through the air, slicing at Zeul's feet as he jumped up to avoid the attack. The blades planted themselves intot he tree behind him, and he landed on the taut chain, returning the attack with a counter of his own. Riku moved to defend his brother, spinning his staff to deflect the cards. Behind them, Lucina was holding her own against Ko, managing to hold of his numerous shadows with her speed, though she had yet to land an attack on her foe. Her blade cut through one of his shadows, only to be blocked with another shillouette (Pretty sure I spelled that wrong...). Ko pushed her back with his shadow, moving forward to follow with an attack. She quickly lifted her blade to defend herself. Suddenly, a streak of brown and blue dashed in between them. Lucina narrowed her eyes, trying to discern the figure that was moving past them. Ko's eyes widened as he immediately recognized said figure. The siblings stared at each other in shock and surprise as Zen continued to rush past, their gazes locked for a split second that seemed like an eternity. Ko was the first to recover from his surprise, eyes narrowing and shadows moving to attack. Zen quickly tucked her arms and legs into a ball, crystalizing her forearms and shins. It deflected the attack, and as he moved to attack again, he was cut off by a second figure, Selena. He quickly leapt back as Mifune dashed forward to cut him down. He slid back through the mud, shadow flickering wildly beneath him, ready to kill. It rose up to strike when a voice cut through the air. "Don't move, Ko!" He froze, once again, surprised. The voice was familiar, but he hadn't heard it in a while. He turned his head to confirm his suspicions. He scoffed. "...Haku and Ritz, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question. Haku tightened his grip on the pistol in his hand, aimed for Ko's head. By his side, Ritz was standing defensively in front of a surprised Kaine and Riku. Everyone, with the exception of Ko, stood in shock. Zen, Selena, and Mifune looked between the Samui brothers and the rogue units, wondering if they should make a quick exit. Lucina and Zeul were anxiously waiting to see if the new summoner was friend or foe. Haku was eyeing Ko's shadow warily, gun trained on its target. Ko's gaze was fixed on Haku, but in his minds eye, he knew Zen stood behind him and a little to the left. Both she and Haku were light elements, so he knew they might be able to easily counter his attacks, and his shadow might not beat the speed of Haku's bullets. A small smirk formed on his lips. "Well," He spoke wryly, "Isn't this quite the predicament?" *** Dun dun dun...DUNNNN!! Le stand off! I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing! Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts